Zee
Elizabeth "Zee" is a supporting antagonist later protagonist from Monster House. Role in the Film Nebbercrackers' Absence Soon after Nebbercracker's body is brought into hospital and DJ is left by his parents, Zee arrives at DJ's house and asks about what has happened, in which DJ simply ignores her. After DJ told her that his parents were gone, she removed her pink shirt, revealing a black tank top and let her hair loose. She then gives the lecture on DJ and when he expressed his boredom on her rules, she resorts to shattering one of DJ's mother's vases and told him to go for bed. When DJ sleeps, she phoned Bones to visit her. She later caught DJ peering on what appeared to be ghost on the window of Nebbercracker's home. DJ told her about the strange phone that he received, but ended up teased instead. Bones even gone too far by tearing DJ's bunny doll, which prompted Zee to stop him. Bones then dropped the damaged doll in disgust. Both of them later unaware about the strange sightings that DJ later witnessed. She and Bones had a conversation while DJ decided to sneak off, where he overheard Bones' past where he had his kite confiscated by the old man, but not without seeing him talking to his house and kissed it. Due to getting drunk at that time, he suddenly rough housed her and resulted in her kicking him out. Catching the Boys Spying on the House The next morning, she caught DJ and Chowder spying on Nebbercracker's home. Discovering that the boys never left home and went too far by peeing on the bottle, she believes that their parents would have took them to the doctors. She then asked them if they have seen Bones, whom she kicked out and he did never came back to apologize. Recalled that they found a bottle before the possessed house attacked them, DJ and Chowder deduced that Bones may have been attacked. Once again, she didn't believe them. Meeting Jenny and Leaving DJ Irritated by the phone from Chowder's parents, Zee goes for them just as they barely escaped from the house's third attack. Without thinking twice, she goes for the house but is stopped by DJ whom convinced her that his behavior was due to puberty so she decided to leave the kids to go find Bones. Epilogue She convinced Skull to pretend to be her boyfriend so Bones would get jealous and care more for her. However, Bones replied "whatever" and walked away. When Bones decided to leave, she called him back. It's unknown whether they fix their relationship later on. Trivia * She went to the Westbrook Prep school like Jenny, but was kicked out for unknown reason. * If DJ failed to stopped her from approaching Nebbercracker's possessed house, she would be most likely eaten or ended up being saved by DJ and his friends. * In an early draft and some concept arts, she was actually going to be eaten by the house as its tree branch arm grab her. * Zee is very similar to Vicky from Nickelodeon's The Fairly OddParents as they are both bad babysitters that black mail the main male characters of the their show/movie, Timmy and DJ apartly from their show/movie. However, unlike Vicky, Zee is not the main antagonist and she does not chase DJ with a axe or any other sharp weapons. * Zee is known to have a sensitive side when Bones was wrestling her on the couch. * Her real name is "Elizabeth". Quotes * "Stop!" * "Hey, DJ, I just saw an ambulance. Did I miss anything interesting?" * "Hello?" * "Oh, yeah, of course you can, cantaloupe. We are gonna have the bestest time! I've got tons of neat activities planned." * "Okay, so the usual deal: indoors by 9, in your room by 11. Light's out, your call. And it's Zee." * "Now, listen up. I control the TV, the stereo and the phone. I don't do board games, Shrinky Dinks or tuck-ins. I'm not your mother. I'm not your friend." * "Gosh, DJ. Why'd you break that?" * "Yeah, let me ask you something. Who are they gonna believe? Go to your room." * "Nice one, Bones." * "And anyway, cantaloupe, let's not open up the rulebook, okay? Since you're up way past your bedtime." * "Uh, wow. You called the neighbors. Good for you." * "Don't even think about crawling back here." Gallery Monster House Zee.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Humans